Do you wanna build a snowman?
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: One last time...?
1. Olaf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

* * *

><p><span>Do you wanna build a snowman?<span>

Olaf

'Elsa?' The snowman walked into the room and looked at the figure on the bed. 'You wanted to see me?'  
>'Olaf.' The voice came from the small figure. It sounded weak and feeble. 'Come here. I need to talk to you.'<br>Olaf went over to Elsa and stood by her. 'Yes?'  
>'I-I'm sorry. I'm getter weaker and my powers aren't what they once were. I-I won't be able to freeze you anymore. I'm sorry.'<br>'That's okay. I want to be warm for once.'

She smiled and looked out of the window. It was a warm summer's day; just the sort of day Olaf would love. She gestured outside.  
>'Go. Enjoy the sun once more.'<p>

Olaf went to the window. It was so bright and warm. He loved it. He stood by that window a long time. He watched the people of Arendelle go about their business. He saw the sun travel across the sky. Just as the sun went down, he felt his flurry flicker and die. In the background he heard Elsa whisper 'I'm sorry.'  
>'It's okay. Some people are worth melting for.'<p>

All that was left was a small puddle on the carpet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading this and I apologise for how short it is. I just didn't think it would be right if I did any more. **


	2. Anna

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story and thank you to Dr. Serpico for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

><p><span>Anna<span>

'Elsa, please. You can't give up now. They say they've almost found it. Please. Don't leave me here.'  
>'Anna, look at me. You know that that flower is only legend. It probably doesn't even exist. Now I want you to listen carefully. Promise me to look after Arendelle and its people. Don't make the same mistake I did and run away. The people are depending on you. Please, Anna.'<br>'Elsa, I-'  
>'Anna, promise me.'<br>'I-I promise.'  
>'Thank you.' With a sigh, Queen Elsa lay back on her pillows and closed her eyes. Princess Anna took hold of her sister's cold hand and held on tight, just like Elsa always did to her when they were little.<p>

'Don't go Elsa. Please don't go. They'll find a cure, I know they will.' But, even as she spoke, Anna knew that it was futile. Even if they did find a cure it would be too late for the Queen.  
>'I'm sorry Anna. It's too late. I'm dying and there's nothing you can do to change that.'<br>'I wish there was.'  
>'So do I. There's nothing I want more than a little more time with you. But our time together is up. I'm sorry. Stay with me.'<br>'I will.' Anna had tears in her eyes. She let out a small sob but Elsa stopped her.

'Don't cry Anna. Stay strong for me.'  
>She brushed away the rest of her tears with her free hand and held onto Elsa's tighter, as if she could trap that shred of life left in that hand and never let it leave.<p>

'I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister to you.'  
>'It's okay. I understand. And you were the best sister I could have possibly had.'<p>

Suddenly, a hoarse rattling came from Elsa's throat. It was called the death rattle, the harbinger of death.  
>'No, no, no! Elsa, please don't go. Not now. Not yet.' She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she begged Elsa to stay.<br>'I'll always be with you, Anna. Always.'

With that, Queen Elsa of Arendelle took her final breath and died.

When they found her body, they also found Princess Anna right by her side, holding tight onto her hand and whispering words of comfort to her prone frame.


	3. At the graveside

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who's read this and to the people of followed, favourite and reviewed. Thank you so much! I apologise for these chapters being so short but I don't think I would have been able to write any more without ruining any quality there was to it. The verse later on in this chapter is to the tune of teenage Anna's part in ****_Do You Want to Build a Snowman'_**** Okay, I'm waffling now so, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

* * *

><p><span>At the graveside<span>

'Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr Queen Anna of Arendelle.'

Anna stood facing the congregation, her fingers trembling as they held the sceptre and orb. She was 22 – a year older than Elsa had been when she'd stood in this exact spot, yet Elsa had somehow seemed much more regal, much more confident than Anna did right now. She shuddered. She could not bear to think of her sister lying in the ground beside their parent's graves.

Her thoughts turned to Elsa, of how good she'd been at everything, at how she was always there for Anna when Anna needed her, of how good she'd been to the people for those precious four years of her reign. She felt tears welling up and banished these thoughts immediately. She didn't want to cry in front of her people. She'd promised Elsa to be strong for them.

After the service she walked alone to a small meadow where three stones stood waiting for her.

She knelt down in the damp grass, not caring that her dress was getting wet, not caring that she'd have to be at the party soon. She went first to the two older graves. She tugged the ivy off them and brushed off the morning mildew. It was a beautiful day and the sun was glinting at her off the three pillars of stone. She sighed and moved across to the newer one.

'I miss you Elsa.' She then opened her mouth and began to sing a song that she'd not sung since their parent's died.

_'Elsa?  
>Please, I know you're listening<br>We had some good times, now they're gone.  
>People say to have strength, and I'm trying to<br>You were always there for me,  
>I miss you so.<em>

_We always had each other,  
>Now it's only me.<br>What am I gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_One last time…'_

She sighed and walked away. As she left, a cold wind swept through the meadow and a single snow blossom bloomed on the earth in front of the grave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was the song? I'm the first to admit that I'm no lyricist. If anyone is interested, the words the bishop says at the start to crown Anna are in Old Norse and they mean:**

** 'As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you...'**

**Feedback is much appreciated although I'm not going to beg for reviews. They would be nice but if you don't want to, don't. Again, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. The Painting

**Hello again! I know I said last chapter would be the final one of this story but after the prompting of Merida37, I decided to do another chapter. Thank you all for the feedback and I'm pleased that so many people liked the song! I did consider doing another song parody but decided against it. One's enough! Okay, enough of the waffling, here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>The Painting<span>  
>'Your Majesty.'<br>A voice from the door jolted Queen Anna out of her reverie. She glanced up and saw that it was Kai, her faithful butler. He carried something covered by a black cloth. She knew immediately what it was.

'It is finished?'  
>'Yes, your Majesty. I assure you that it was done in the utmost secrecy, just as you asked. Only myself and the artist knows about it.' He hesitated for a second before continuing. 'May I ask why you wanted it done?'<br>'To remember. I never want to forget everything they did for me, everything they meant to me. I wouldn't be able to stand forgetting.' She felt tears building in her eyes and turned away from him. 'Set it down on that table, please.' She asked, pointing to a large, mahogany table.

'Yes, your Majesty.' Kai did as he was asked, then hesitated once more before posing the next question. 'Would you like a moment alone, your Highness?'  
>She nodded, still not trusting herself to speak.<br>'Of course.'

Anna waited until she heard the door bang shut, then walked over to the table with the thing on it. It was quite large and was rectangular in shape. She reached over and pulled the cloth off.

She gasped. It was breath-taking and so beautiful. The artist had captured everything perfectly. Elsa's regal and beautiful features, Olaf's innocence, Kristoff's kindly expression, her mother and father looking just as they did in life. Even Sven made an appearance. It was so life-like. It was as if she were looking through a window at them.

All the people she loved gathered together reminded Anna of better times when she had people to turn to, when these people were living and breathing. She barely noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks, although she made sure none of them landed on the painting.

She stood there for hours remembering the fun she'd had and the good times she'd shared with them all. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

She quickly dried her eyes before answering.  
>'Come in.'<br>It was Kai again. He stood unsure at the threshold for a moment before deciding to fully enter the room.  
>'Sorry to bother you, your Highness, but it is almost time for the evening meal.' He seemed to have finished, but then he spied the painting on the table.<br>'Is there any place you would like us to hang it?'

Anna thought for a second before responding.  
>'Hang it in my chambers. I want to be able to see them every day, just like I used to.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm pretty sure this is definitely the last chapter now. Hope you enjoyed. Just for clarification, Kristoff and Sven aren't dead. I think I may have made it sound like they are. Nope, they are very much alive. Sorry about the ending. I never realized how hard it was to come up with a nice, heartfelt ending. It was taking me too long so I just wrote something and I'm pretty sure it's still crappy. Oh, well. Had to write something. Anyway, thank you all for reading, I appreciate it. Bye!<strong>


	5. Memories

**A/N: Hello! Me again! So, I know I've said that the previous chapter would be the last and I was fairly sure at the time. However, my very good friend, CarlaKitten21 (check her stories out, they're amazing!) recently read this and asked me to do another chapter. I could only oblige. She also helped me come up with ideas for this chapter because I was completely bled dry for this story. Okay, you're probably getting sick of my long author's notes so I'll shut up. Actually, half of you probably don't even read them. Sorry, I'll stop now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

><p><span>Memories<span>

_They were running, laughing, happy. Snow covered the ground - no, the floor - and a snowman stood by one of the pillars. Anna held onto Elsa as she propelled them around the room, using her powers to create ice. She clambered on top of a snow heap and shouted 'Catch me!' She waited until Elsa had made a new pile in front and jumped. The heaps got higher each time but she wasn't afraid. Elsa would always be there to catch her, just like she always was._

_She got too confident. She knew it was a bad idea to jump before the pile had been made but she did it anyway. She knew Elsa would catch her. She heard Elsa shouting something but she couldn't make out what. Probably wasn't important. She jumped but the snow pile didn't appear. She didn't have time to wonder why before something hit her. Pain lanced through her head and the darkness closed in to claim her._

* * *

><p>Anna woke with a start. Sweat beaded her forehead and she felt her heart racing. She frowned. The dream seemed familiar somehow. She thought for a second, then remembered. Elsa had told her just before she died that trolls had taken away her memories of Elsa's powers. They must be returning. She sat and thought on this until she heard a knock at the door.<p>

'Yes?'

'Sorry to bother you, your highness, but word has arrived that the Duke of Weselton will be here in Arendelle shortly.'

Anna groaned. Although Arendelle no longer did business with Weselton, the Duke had insisted on paying his respects to the Queen. Why he would want to do this, Anna couldn't imagine. Wasn't it he who first called Elsa a monster? Still, no matter how much she disliked him, he was still a guest and she had to treat him accordingly.

'Very well. How long until he arrives?'

'His ship will dock at about noon, your majesty.'

'Bring him to the library'

'Yes, your majesty.'

* * *

><p>Anna paced up and down the library. She thought about all the times she'd been in here with Elsa when they were younger. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her head. She staggered towards a chair and closed her eyes for a moment.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Elsa! Elsa!' She was young, 5 years old at most. She wondered through the halls of the library, searching for her older sister, Elsa. She peered down each of the aisles. Ah, there she was. Anna ran towards her with a book in her hands.<em>

_'Elsa. Can you read to me?'_

_'Not now Anna.' The older girl glanced up from the book she was reading before looking back down again. 'Maybe later.'_

_'Please?' Anna widened her blue eyes and stuck out her lower lip. Elsa sighed. Anna always knew just how to wrap her round her finger._

_'Alright.'_

_'Yay!' Anna retrieved her book and clambered onto Elsa's lap. Elsa opened the book and began._

_'Once upon a time in a land far away...'_

* * *

><p>'Your Majesty? Are you alright?'<p>

Anna opened her eyes and saw her trusted butler Kai standing over her.

'Yes, I'm fine. I just had a little headache, that's all.'

'Are you sure? Is there anything you need?'

'No, no. Is he here?'

'Yes. I'll bring him in.'

Anna sat up and smoothed down her dress. The door opened and the Duke of Weselton trotted in. Just as short as she remembered.

'So sorry to hear about the death of your sister. Mind you, at least you won't go abandoning your kingdom because or sorcery now, hmmm?'

Still just as rude too, apparently. She sighed. How could she be expected to put up with this man? She felt he'd be lucky if he survived the day if he carried on like this.

'No, I won't. However, if I remember correctly, I believe that you were one of the people who pushed her into leaving.'

'I did no such thing. Ah, well. Shall we let bygones be bygones, hmmm?'

'Very well. What exactly did you come here for?'

'Why, to pay my respects to the late Queen Elsa, of course.'

'Well, why don't you pay them then, instead of insulting her? My patience is wearing thin.'

He huffed in exasperation. 'My deepest condolences to you and the people of Arendelle. Please accept this jewel as a token of my sorrow.'

'I thought Queen Elsa said that Arendelle would no longer do business with Weselton.'

'I'm not asking for anything in return. Unless, of course, you would be willing to revoke that law. After all, it was your sister's and...'

Whatever the Duke wanted to say would remain unsaid. Anna had finally had enough of this sly gentleman.

'Please leave. I do not wish to be in your company any longer.'

'If that is what you wish, then so be it. I will leave immediately.'

He bowed stiffly and his wig peeled off. In that instant, Anna was reminded of another time, another place.

* * *

><p><em>They stood together for the first time in forever. They had been talking almost like sisters should. They had been laughing and giggling. For once, Anna had felt that she wasn't entirely alone. <em>

_Someone cleared their throat. It was Kai, standing next to a considerably shorter man. He was the Duke of ... Weaseltown? No, Weselton. He offered Elsa her first dance, and then proceeded to excecute a series of odd movements. He finished off with a low bow. As he bent down, the top half of his hair came away from his head. She and Elsa stifled laughter behind hand - it wouldn't be fitting for a Queen and a princess to be laughing at the guests._

_Elsa politely declined, but then suggested he dance with Anna instead. Before she had time to comprehend it, the Duke had grabbed her arm and swept her off. He dropped her and she saw Elsa watching. She grinned back, glad that she felt like she had a sister again, and hoping the night would never end._

* * *

><p>She walked to bed that night slightly dazed. The memories that had overwhelmed her earlier had occupied her mind for most of the day. As a result, she had seemed very preoccupied and her servants hadn't approached her for fear of disturbing her. She hadn't minded; the solitude just made it easier to think. More memories had returned over the course of the day, but they were only fragments, nothing she could make sense of. She sighed and climbed into bed. She lay awake for over an hour before finally succumbing to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That night, she was Elsa. She saw herself from Elsa's eyes, felt all the happiness and anguish her big sister had felt over the years.<em>

_She was 5. Elsa was 8. She heard herself singing at Elsa's door and felt the sadness Elsa had felt when she told Anna to go away._

_They were 9 and 12. She heard the happiness and loneliness in her voice and wanted to go out and hug her and tell her everything would be okay. But that would be a lie._

_They were 15 and 18. It was just after their parent's had died. Anna heard herself on the opposite side of the door. She heard the grief that matched the grief Elsa had been feeling. She saw the room covered in snow and sobbed into her arms._

* * *

><p>For the second day in a row, Anna woke in a cold sweat. She glanced up at the picture hanging on the wall, now fully appreciating everything her older sister had been through. She got up and touched Elsa's face.<p>

'I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm not as strong as you always were.'

With that, the grief she'd been holding in for too long came pouring out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we have it. I'm not going to say this is the end, because you never know. However, what I will say is that, if you do want another chapter, I will do one but I may need a prompt as, as I said before, I am completely out of ideas. Thank you all for reading and thanks again to CarlaKitten21 for all the help she's given me.**


End file.
